Los superhéroes también se masturban
by Kryptonita
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas: pequeños momentos sobre la vida de un chico que se refugió en una mentira para poder salir del anonimato en el que le encasillaron nada más nacer.
1. Absolución

_**Disclaimer:**_ He estado negociando con Doc un precio razonable por su DeLorean para poder viajar a 1997 con el único propósito de apropiarme de los derechos de _South Park_. Pero como Doc no me ha afirmado ni negado aún la adquisición de su coche, no me queda otra que decir que _South Park _pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De momento.

**Notas de la autora:** La idea de querer escribir algo sobre Kenny lleva amargándome la existencia desde hace tiempo. Al principio empezó siendo una simple viñeta, luego un one-shot y, al final, ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino un conjunto de viñetas (tres, para ser exactos) sobre él. Preveo que un día de estos acabaré divorciándome de mi musa por todos los dolores de cabeza y contradicciones por las que me hace pasar. La muy puta…

En cuanto a vosotros, mozos y mozas, espero que os guste esta primera viñeta.

Ea, leed, guapetones.

**Personaje****:** Kenny McCormick/Mysterion.

**Palabras:** 753.

**Género:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort y pequeñas dosis de humor negro.

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, spoilers, spoilers y más spoilers (para aquellos que no hayan visto más allá de la decimotercera temporada, claro…), humor negro.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Los superhéroes también se masturban— <strong>

«_Morir es como dormir, pero sin levantarse a hacer pis»._

Woody Allen.

* * *

><p>1.<span><em> Absolución<em>

_«Eres un McCormick», _no le miraba a él cuando rompió el silencio de la habitación con esa sentencia, ni siquiera cuando añadió: «_Recuerda cual es tu lugar»._ La lata de cerveza que descansaba sobre una de sus piernas prevalecía por encima de él, pues ocupaba un espacio más importante e imprescindible en la vida de su padre que ningún acto de los que pudiera hacer él, como hijo suyo, para rellenar ese hueco.

Tampoco le importaba. Kenny nunca había visto a su padre como una figura coercitiva —y estaba casi seguro de que jamás lo vería y lo sentiría como tal**—**. Además, no casaba con un hombre como Stuart el canon de padre modelo que él había podido apreciar en las casas de Stan o Kyle. Ahí donde lo veía, sentado día tras día, delante de la pantalla de la caja tonta, sin mostrar ningún interés por nada ni nadie, salvo por las cosas que necesitaba para subsistir como parásito hogareño (programas fecales, cerveza, porno, sexo y el beso de buenas noches de su maría y sus rayas de coca antes de dormir…), se veía incapaz de llamarle "papá" mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Sin embargo, su realidad se había desinflado como un globo al oír aquellas palabras. Como si su padre le hubiera escrito con tinta indisoluble en la frente su sino: _«Eres un McCormick»._ Hiciese lo que hiciese, a los ojos de todos seguiría siendo un McCormick. Al mirarse en un espejo no vería a Kenny en él, sino que el reflejo de éste le devolvería una cruel broma: un niño con aires de cateto **—**amante de los programas de Miss no sé dónde y buscando las mejores formas para masturbarse, como metiendo el nabo en un sacapuntas a la medida de éste**—**, y con un futuro sellado como fracasado.

Como su padre.

Quizá el porno, la promesa de follar los viernes por la noche en una ranchera y el mini-bar repleto de alcohol fuesen lo suficientemente tentadores como para engañarse a sí mismo y decir que "una vida así no estaría tan mal". Pero Stuart era una razón más que suficiente para desechar un futuro tan poco prometedor como ese.

Pero, para colmo de males, tenía como _amigo _a Cartman: siempre señalándole, como si se creyese el Tío Sam, un monigote de falsa autoridad de un viejo dibujado en carteles rotos o tirados en charcos de orina y whisky barato. Ese culo gordo y mimado no paraba de recordarle la situación en la que vivía, mirándole por encima del hombro, mofándose de él y de su familia. Personajes como él hacían posible que la sentencia de su padre **—**_«Eres un McCormick»_**—** se hiciese más fuerte e inolvidable.

_Eres un McCormick._

_Recuerda cual es tu lugar._

_Pobre._

_Paleto._

_Drogata._

_Fracasado._

En las situaciones límites, el ser humano se deja llevar por sus instintos más animales. Kenny podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber dejado volar su imaginación o haber hecho uso de algunas de sus torturas o muertes (disparado, quemado vivo, arrollado por un camión, ahorcado, ahogado, cortado en dos…), para librarse de todas esas acusaciones.

Podría haberlo hecho. Y, no obstante, no lo hizo.

Porque el culo gordo le dio una idea mejor para redimirse: Cartman, vestido con un disfraz que le quedaba demasiado pequeño, salía cada noche a proteger el sueño americano, aunque sus acciones y el cómo las llevaba a cabo eran lamentables y pasaban desapercibidas. Pero, aun con todo, le dio una esperanza.

Él podría salvar a la gente dada su condición **—**el hecho de no poder palmarla le daba el rasgo de superhéroe sí o sí**—**. Y, por supuesto, a él unas mallas y unos calzoncillos por encima de éstas le quedarían mil veces mejor que a Cartman, porque no iría enseñando lonchas de carne ni la raja de su enorme trasero al llevar el traje puesto.

Por eso, tras escuchar las palabras de su padre, se levantó del suelo y salió disparado hacia su habitación, sin decir ni "mu". De repente, la sentencia de Stuart no le dolía tanto, le sonaba hueca, como si sus palabras fuesen dirigidas hacia otra persona y no hacia él.

Porque cuando se ponía su traje y la capucha negruzca en sustitución de la anaranjada cubría su rostro, no sentía que perteneciese a nadie. No era un McCormick. No era un cúmulo de desagradables adjetivos.

Era Mysterion.

Y nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas a la luz de las velas en París…

De todo, vamos, no os cortéis, ¡salid de entre las sombras!¡Manifestaros!


	2. Complejo de Aquaman

_**Disclaimer:**_ He estado negociando con Doc un precio razonable por su DeLorean para poder viajar a 1997 con el único propósito de apropiarme de los derechos de _South Park_. Pero como Doc no me ha afirmado ni negado aún la adquisición de su coche, no me queda otra que decir que _South Park _pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De momento.

**Notas de la autora:** Y al octavo día, Satanás dijo: «¡Qué los estudiantes de la Universidad tengan que hacer trabajos absurdos que cuenten el 40% de la nota y así no tendrán tiempo libre!». Y como el resto de diablillos estaban muy fumados, nadie se opuso.

Y eso. Que por eso no he actualizado. Lo siento. Prometo dejar la Universidad pronto y hacerme monja budista para poder tener más tiempo para escribir.

**Personajes****:** Kenny McCormick/Mysterion, Eric Cartman/The Coon.

**Palabras:** 551.

**Género:** Humor.

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, spoilers, spoilers y más spoilers (para aquellos que no hayan visto más allá de la decimocuarta temporada, claro…), y ligero lime.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Los superhéroes también se masturban— <strong>

«_Morir es como dormir, pero sin levantarse a hacer pis»._

Woody Allen.

* * *

><p>2.<span><em> Complejo de Aquaman<em>

—Qué hijo de puta.

Ahí estaba él: tenía el pelo rubio enredado, sucio, con pegotes de lo que esperaba que fuese el resultado de una dura batalla contra un tubo a medio acabar de pasta de dientes, y no un momento de intimidad en el baño. Sin la capucha puesta parecía otra persona. Y lo sería si no fuese por esos distintivos que le hacían ser un pobretón.

Un McCormick.

Sin embargo, con el traje puesto, esos rasgos le daban un no-sé-qué que hacía difícil el desviar la mirada. Le daban cierto encanto, glamour. Como si desprendiera por todos sus poros un sex-appeal irresistible. Algo así como un Kenneth McCormick afrodisíaco. Con esos chorretones de chocolate y la mugre (¿«la mugre»?¡La mierda! Mierda con mayúsculas) de tres días sin lavarse cubriendo las pecas de su rostro; los raspones de haberse caído más de una vez de la bicicleta… Todo ello, sumado a esos calzoncillos por encima de las mallas, resaltando su paquete y ya de paso haciéndole un culito respingón, tenía que causar furor entre las gachís por narices.

Porque sí, esa carita de desvalido con sus heridas de guerra **—**una por el control del mando del televisor, pero guerra al fin y al cabo**—**, el movimiento pendular que mostraba de frente gracias a sus calzoncillos y el meneíto hipnótico de «nalga arriba-nalga abajo» de su culo, era un imán para las mujeres.

Sería el Clark Kent de su liga de la justicia si le permitía formar parte de ella. Y él pasaría a estar en segundo lugar. Por mucho que su madre se empecinara en decirle que él era «la cosita más bonita del mundo mundial», sus palabras se perdían por el sumidero de su consciencia cuando veía esa sonrisilla pícara en el rostro de Kenny.

Tan pero que tan guapo que tenía que cruzarse de piernas para que su pito no hiciera el saludo a la bandera delante de todos **—**aunque la cara de tener diarrea aguda no podía ocultarla por mucho que se esforzase en tirar de su máscara**—**. No era justo. Se suponía que The Coon iba a ser el que causara conmoción entre una masa de féminas histéricas que le tirara las bragas cuando éste entrara en escena. Si el estúpido judío fuese Mysterion, su protagonismo permanecería intacto y dejaría que su madre le siguiese inflando a piropos. (Más tarde, le montaría un pollo a su madre con uno de sus famosos berrinches de «No voy a respirar hasta que admitas que eres una mentirosa por llamarme "El gordito más bonito de todo South Park" sabiendo que no lo soy o hasta que me desmaye»).

Pero no. Tenía que ser Kenny quien vestía el traje.

Menudo cabrón.

—Culo gordo, ¿puede o no entrar Kenny en el equipo? **—**preguntó Kyle, sacudiéndole del hombro para que saliera de su ensoñación.

Cartman parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. Miró a uno y a otro **—**y a éste último por encima, porque temía volver a quedarse embobado**—**, y dándoles la espalda, sentenció:

—Pero que se ponga la capucha y la máscara, ¿eh? Un superhéroe debe ocultar su identidad. Siempre.

Y ya puestos, ocultar también su guapura.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA.<strong>

Echad las culpas de esto que acabáis de leer a mi ordenador. Al Matusalén de mi ordenador, que decidió morir justo cuando había terminado de escribir la viñeta. La primera viñeta que había escrito tenía su aquel porque estaba Wendy de por medio y cierta fantasía de _ménage à trois _por parte de Cartman. Pero, al final, decidí hacer un esbozo ligero de los pensamientos gays que ocasionalmente tiene el gordito con respecto a sus amigos (en este caso, con respecto a Kenny). Y prefiero mil veces esta viñeta a la que había escrito antes de que mi ordenador petara.

Y ya de paso, mostrar cómo habría sido la integración de Mysterion a «_Coon and friends_».

La siguiente viñeta (y última) la subiré en junio, después de los exámenes de la Universidad. Eso si no he muerto en el intento, claro.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Goongala, chavales!


	3. Permanece dorado

_**Disclaimer:**_ He estado negociando con Doc un precio razonable por su DeLorean para poder viajar a 1997 con el único propósito de apropiarme de los derechos de _South Park_. Pero como Doc no me ha afirmado ni negado aún la adquisición de su coche, no me queda otra que decir que _South Park _pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De momento.

**Notas de la autora: **Última viñeta.

**Personajes****:** Kenny McCormick/Mysterion, Karen McCormick.

**Palabras:** 621.

**Género:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, spoilers, spoilers y más spoilers (para aquellos que no hayan visto más allá de la decimoquinta temporada, claro…).

* * *

><p>—<strong>Los superhéroes también se masturban— <strong>

«_Morir es como dormir, pero sin levantarse a hacer pis»._

Woody Allen.

* * *

><p>3.<span><em> Permanece dorado<em>

La Ley de Murphy actúa como un enema introduciéndose en su corazón cuando la ventana chirría, como el sonido que provocan las uñas al arañar una pizarra, al ser abierta: expulsa un desfile de desagradables sentimientos que se proyectan a través de los temblores de su cuerpo, mientras mira de reojo la puerta de su habitación esperando a que el principio se cumpla. Es cuestión de segundos que entren en su cuarto como dos tornados y arrasen con todo lo que se cruce en sus caminos.

Sin embargo, cuando su pulso se restablece, llega a la conclusión de que esa situación no se dará esta noche. Posiblemente, sus padres se encuentren ahora mismo a _veinte mil leguas de viaje toxicómano _por los mundos de Yupi. Podría ponerse a gritar y a los únicos que alertaría sería a los vecinos, porque sus padres seguirían en un estado psicodélico inalterable.

Coge aire, se ajusta la capucha y salta por la ventana.

No tiene miedo de que sus padres abran un día la puerta de su habitación y lo encuentren vestido de tal guisa, como si fuera un Batman pecoso a punto de actuar en «The Rocky Horror Picture Show». Lo que le aterroriza es que a causa de su descubrimiento, _ella _se entere de su pequeño secreto y, entonces, todo se derrumbe.

Resulta complicado vestir el apellido McCormick sin ir con la cabeza gacha cuando va al supermercado y siente las miradas de toda la clientela posadas sobre ellos, mientras su madre se guarda latas de judías y paquetes de compresas en el interior de su abrigo. Sus hermanos y él la acompañan a _comprar_ porque Carol promete llevarlos a por helados después, pero nunca hay un «después».

Las mentiras que los padres cuentan a sus hijos para persuadirles son de esas que no aprendes a leer entre líneas hasta que te decepcionan por décima vez. Al final, cosas como «vamos a ir al súper a comprar y luego a por unos helados» se transforman en un «vosotros venís, ponéis cara de pena para distraer al personal, y yo saqueo media tienda».

Mientras se encarama al alféizar de la ventana de su hermana, Kenny piensa en ello. Él no es mejor que sus padres, por supuesto. También está hecho de mentiras; aunque intente enfocarlas de una manera positiva. Pero, al final del día, cuando se mira en el espejo, ya no se refleja en él el niño de diez años que es, sino su padre. Antes se aferraba a Mysterion para huir de esa imagen, para demostrar que no era otro paleto McCormick más; ahora es imposible, no después de que Mint-Berry (toca huevos) Crunch le arrebatara la gloria.

Pero no ha colgado el traje. Aún lo sigue utilizando. Y aunque sea para una mentira, es una mentira adulterada con una pizca de esperanza.

Por _ella._

Por Karen.

Porque es la única que brinda algo de luz en ese estercolero que llaman «hogar». Y si la luz se apaga, Kenny cree que se ahogará en la imagen de Stuart que le regala el espejo. Por eso necesita que su pequeña lucecita siga viva, siga sonriendo.

Permanezca dorada eternamente.

Como Kenny no puede ofrecerle otra cosa que una vida de mierda, pero como Mysterion puede hacerla ver que merece algo mejor que acabar robando productos de primera necesidad en las tiendas, o bajándose las bragas por un paquete de tabaco en el aparcamiento.

Abre la ventana y se cuela en su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sin éxito: ella ya está despierta, abrazándose a su muñeca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él reprime la sonrisa que intenta escaparse de sus labios.

Cueste lo que cueste, protegerá su pequeña luz.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA.<strong>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
